A gal too nosy
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU. This happens one year before the events of the game, Max returned earlier at Aracadia Bay. She is curious about the relationship between Chloe & Rachel, she wonders what happens between the two girls. Amberpricefield relationship (friendship & love). Rating M for eroticism.


**A/N: Well, what can I say? I had always wanted to do a Amberpricefield, so this is for you.**

 **It's a little the idea that I'm getting of a Max/Chloe reconciliation, with the help (not so innocent) from Rachel. After all, if it was not for Max having save her life, Chloe would still passive-aggresive against Maxine, do not forget that part.**

 **Little summary before begin the story: after a silence of four years, Chloe Price can be friendly passive-aggressive towards Max Caulfield, although she is very happy to have her back in her life, she is always a bit angry against her. And also, Chloe is sort of friend-with-benefits with Rachel Amber.**

 **...**

 **A gal too nosy**

 **Arcadia Bay, Oregon  
** **Blackwell Academy  
** **October 2012,**

It was a typical day at the prestigious school of Blackwell Academy.

This Wednesday, October 3, for example: Nathan Prescott was still a filthy rich kid who respects no one and does not hesitate to show _superior_ , because his father has school, Victoria Chase (an new student) made her place as the alpha bitch of the school (although she is still far of this title by another girl) and Stella Hill working very hard to not go back to this hell called _home_.

In short, no student or staff member was surprised about all this ... well almost all.

Max Caulfield still has a little trouble getting used to living environment, quite different from Seattle. Finally, the principal was that she returned her childhood friend, Chloe Price, finally she she could say that. Chloe has a friendly attitude to passive-aggressive towards her, it depends on her mood, always being angry about her silence 4 years.

But Chloe is happy to have her again in her life, this is what Rachel Amber had told at the brunette a few days after Max showed up at the home of the Price household. Rachel plays a bit the mediator between them, very teaser to Max, the brunette knows it's in her nature now, although she still had a little trouble getting used.

The three girls are now in the corridor to Rachel's locker, she and Max talking about the photography class while Chloe listened with one ear absentmindedly, being rather concentrated to open and close her lighter.

"So you have plans for today? Because I thought we could go-" Max started to ask them.  
"No!" Chloe interrupts her.  
"Uh, oK then, maybe we could-" the brunette adds but she is again interrupted by the blue girl.  
"I already have plans" she replied.

Max frowned being a little disappointed, and turned to Rachel.

"Her too" Chloe spoke before Max had a chance to talk to her.  
"Oh" Max replied sadly, annoyed that Chloe gives her the cold shoulder again

Rachel approached the punk girl. Max could not help looking at Rachel's arm sneak around the waist of Chloe, not to mention the fact that her former best friend was agreed with that. She had been aware that the two girls are friends, apparently, Max did not know everything.

"Are you ready for our date later?" Rachel asked distractedly.

Max's eyes widen and Chloe sighed.

"D-date?" Max stammered, now being even more suspicious about the position of arm of the blonde.  
"It's not a date" Chloe said.

Rachel shrugged, not disconcerted, and looked up toward Chloe with a teasing smile.

"It's not a date!" Chloe repeated "it would be a date if we go somewhere."  
"Will we?" Rachel said with a small smile.  
"No!" Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"Aw, c'mon Chlo, you're no funny" the blonde gave him her famous puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay. It's a date, but you will pay" Chloe pointed the finger at the blonde "and you invite me to the most expensive restaurant."  
"Who needs to date when we can cook?" Rachel subtly asked.

She knows the food habits of her friend and they are too expensive, Rachel does not have much money in the moment for the hollow constituting the stomach of punk with blue hair.

"Hey, guys. Mind telling me what's going on here?" Max was eventually able to attract the attention of other girls.  
"I take care of C-mpphhhhhhmhh" Rachel's response was brutally silenced when Chloe put her hand over the mouth of the blonde.

Rachel does not mind that her friend gagged her to silence, it is rather amusing to tease the blue that way. She can say that she is embarrassed about their arrangement and from what she could tell her about Max, she's a little unconscious. Max looked at them, with her legendary curiosity, and also with concern for her friend.

"We're just hanging out" Chloe said, a little awkward.  
"Just hanging out?" Max asked with a hint of suspicion, her nosyness awoke.

Chloe nodded, like Rachel.

"Well, I'll stop asking and you leave at your _date_ " Max walked away after that, occasionally looking over her shoulder to the other two girls.

Just before Max went into the corner, Chloe withdrew her hand from the mouth of the blonde, Rachel looked at her with a mocking smile, proud of what she had done.

As for Max, the brunette was occupied by speculation and throughout the day, a particular idea solidified in her mind.

* * *

 **A few hours later,  
** **After the end of the classes,**

Rachel & Chloe were heading togethert at dented pick-up of the punk.

Behind another car, Max looked furtively with Juliet Watson beside her.

"You've traced the car, right?" Max asked as said car drove away.  
"It was at the time I thought Chloe was a valkyrie" Juliet replied, shrugging her shoulders, before giving her a small device.  
"Thanks" the brunette thanked her for her help.  
"You still have not told me why you wanted to follow them" the young reporter crossed her arms, looking fixedly.  
"Oh, you know, well ..." Max started smiling before falling back and run as far away as possible from Juliet.

Juliet looked at the girl run away from her, why people do this when she asked them to tell their darkest secret? Mystery.

After fleeing and took the bus a good thirty minutes have passed since Chloe & Rachel arrived ... to the house of Chloe. Max shook her head as she is completely out of breath, she should have known. By the time she arrived, the two girls were to have had much time to begin their _date_.

The young Caulfield did not know what she expected to see looking out the bay window of the lounge, after be sneak out in the garden through those neighbors. Well, she knew what she had hoped to see: Chloe's hand between the legs of the blonde, or Rachel's head between the legs of the punk, but see nobody inside was disappointing.

However, she can see the shirt at red&black plaid of Rachel thrown on the sofa and a black bra on a chair. This attracts the curiosity of Max: **mode ninja on!**

Seeing that the sliding door was ajar, Max entered discreetly inside now, she could also see the white top of Chloe and two pair of torn jeans. She smiled softly to herself, hoping to catch them in the act (end even take a photo-souvenir of her polaroïd), the brunette is absolutely certain that these two girls are doing during their _dates_.

And ... catch them in the act might not be so bad.

"Hey, Maximus" a voice called out, interrupting the thoughts of Max.

Before even looking up, Max knew who it was (and it was not Joyce or David), and what she was not wearing.

In a way, it was shocking to see Rachel in her underwear, it was not what she had never seen her before, the two gals had spent the night in the home of other. But now all Max could see was the flatness of the stomach of Rachel (a good point for a future model), the curve of her hips and the bumps of her chest.

What Max had not noticed, it was Rachel looking at something behind her.

"Mad Max, can you raise your arms?" the blonde asked innocently.

Max obeyed unsuspectingly, not realizing that her childhood friend was very close. She suddenly felt someone pulled her shirt out of her head. Before she could turn, her bra was unhooked and pushed out of her chest, leaving only Chloe's hands to protect her decency.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Chloe says over the left shoulder of Max.

The former first mate of punk quickly turned her head, but still not being able to see the girl with blue hair.

"I do not think it's a ninja" Chloe said in a mocking voice.

Max turned her head to her right shoulder, but Rachel had crossed the distance and held her head erect, gently but firmly. The blonde girl kissed Max, while Chloe moved closer and pressed her chest into the back of Max. Apparently, it was the black bra of Chloe on the chair.

"I think our little nosy wants to join us, what do you think, Rach?" the punk nipped the right ear of Max, making her moan in the mouth of her friend/lover blonde.

Rachel pulled away from Max's mouth and nodded enthusiastically. Max tried to struggle but the two girls were too strong for she really moves.

"So I do not have a say? I never said I wanted to join you!" Max says trying to protest.

"But you're here, you knew Rachel & Me would be fucking and does not even pretend otherwise. You're still come, and you did not turn away from Rachel, right?" the punk girl whispered.

Every word Chloe was confirmed by a Rachel nod, the last part also brought a malicious smile on the face of the blonde.

"You think she's pretty, is not it, hippie?" Chloe approached more of Max, almost stuck to her.

Rachel made her sweet eyes at her, the excited voice of Chloe was extremely accurate. The hands of the blonde slipped to her waist and finally feel her own breasts in her bra, suggestively raising eyebrow.

"Should she removed it?" the punk continues whispered seductively in her ear.

There was nothing shy in the smile of Rachel, as she reached behind her to unhook her bra. Just before the underwear fell, Max felt Chloe's mouth on her neck. Max's head is leaning to one side, allowing better access to the punk. She would like kept her eyes open, but they were practically forced to be closed.

The future photographer felt Chloe's lips, Chloe's tongue, Chloe's teeth, Chloe against her neck, making her moan knowing that it was Chloe. Rachel was certainly smaller than Chloe, only in height, but she pressed into Max with even more enthusiasm as the height does not matter.

Despite her earlier objections, Max felt increasingly wet ... even if a part of her always opposed: it's wrong!

"Max, fuck me?" Rachel whispered in her ear.  
"Y-yes" Max groaned.

She could hear Chloe chuckling behind her, a dark mirror of Rachel's laugh.

"You know she begged me to invite you since you came back now?" Chloe asked.

Her hands now sliding towards the stomach of the little brunette.

"I was not opposed to the idea myself, but I thought you would have said no" the punk said weakly, almost vulnerable to hypothetical rejection of her former first mate.

Max blurts a low groan when she felt the fingers of Chloe slip under the waistband of her jeans.

"But if I can make you moan before to touch you there, I guess we do not have to worry about that" Chloe said with another smile.

A second pair of hands joined those of Chloe on the waist of Max. At first, this new pair did not seek to explore, they defeated rather buttons of Max's pants and slid them down her legs. Then, Rachel worked on the shoes of Max, but the former resident of Seattle has barely noticed.

The butterfly kisses giving by the blonde on her legs and her thighs were very distracting, not to mention Chloe's fingers teasing the skin under her panties, now very wet.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity, the only garment covering the young brunette was her underwear.

She let them all this time, her head back on the shoulder of Chloe, the occasional gasp or moan coming out of her mouth. A powerful beat occurs through her heart, every time the fingers of Chloe came, every kiss of Rachel lasted just a little longer than the last, whenever one or the other said her something .

She does not even need to understand the words, the tone alone told her everything she needed to know. Then, Chloe touched right to her privacy, it was just a brief contact. Maybe she did not even mean to. Anyway, it sent a wave of pleasure so powerful through Max.

Another touches, this one is really deliberate, let out a groan stretched. And finally, the third contact is the one that brought Max to the edge of orgasm. The kiss of Rachel, through the thin fabric of her panties, was which pushed her to the enjoyment.

Her sense of touch overloaded. All the brunette saw was white, its noises were drowned by a ringing in her ears. It was after that her orgasm had subsided, she became aware of her panties had slipped down. Max's eyes opened at the sight of a Rachel totally naked, holding both their underwear in a hand with a kinky smile.

"Rach-Rachel, oh my dog" Max muttered, unable to speak to her usual volume.

Rachel giggled and pointed to something behind Max.

The girl turned to see Chloe remove the rest of her clothes, leaving the three girls naked. Max did not have much time to admire the body of her friends, as Chloe put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back onto the couch, the brunette taking the whole place. Very quickly, Chloe takes a position on her, her legs around the head of Max.

"Chloe? I've never done this before" the voice of Max trembled a little.  
"Do not worry, girlfriend" Chloe reassured her with a sweet smile, Max's legs are apart and she felt someone's breath on her thigh "my angel will teach you."

As if it was the cue, Rachel leaned over and kissed the love button of Max, without panties to prevent contact of her lips on her skin.

The groans of Max were stifled by Chloe, who pressed against Max's mouth forward. Although she was certain that her execution was hella awkward, Max tried her best to copy the things that Rachel did for her. The brunette did a pretty good job, judging by the happy whine that Chloe let out.

Rachel makes a hella fucking work, as would say Chloe. Every touch of her tongue was exactly where Max wanted, even if she never knew where the blonde lick. Rachel did a sound of gentle cooing when Max's hand was tangled in the golden wires of her hair. Max did not exercise any control, just need something to hold.

The brunette felt a second climax approaching. Grabbing the hair of Max for purposes of control, Chloe pulled the girl closer to her. The stifled groans vibrated through the core of Chloe, bringing the girl with blue hair close to the edge as well.

Rachel slows a little once Max came down, so she can focus more on the punk. Finally, Chloe reaches orgasm as well: her tight embrace, eyes closed and a series of whispered expletives escaped her. As Chloe dismounted Max's face and Rachel got up from her kneeling position, Max stood up as well.

The three naked girls standing before another: Rachel smiling, Chloe smiling too, and Max looked incredibly overwhelmed.

"So, you want to join our dates for the next time?" Rachel smiled mischievously.

Chloe smiled shyly, she had high hopes for Max.

"Uh I, I think I might come" Max blushed furiously.

In her mind, she already did! Chloe cried with joy and jumped on her, kissing her affectionately and Max has let her do, happy to all her attention on her.

"Hella awesome! I forgive you completely, Super Max" the punk with blue hair smiling widely.  
"Again BFF?" Max asked with hope, not wanting that Chloe be angry against her.  
"Sure, my first mate" Chloe said before kissing her greedily.

Rachel smiled at the scene, she had done well to let slip about their date, inadvertently of course. It's not as if she had already planned everything, or if she promised a date to Juliet for her good services (she should talk to both girls), or if she had not left the sliding door ajar.

No, the blonde was the pure innocence!

 **...**

 **A/N: And here, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
